


Movie Nights

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Movie Nights, horror movies are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Iwabee hates horror, Denki is bored if it´s no horror.





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Once more short and sweet.

“Why did I agree to watch it?” he wondered and pressed the pillow in his stomach. “Come on, you can't be scared from a horror movie!” the smaller said and smiled up to his best friend. “You can beat someone with a stuff, but can't see a movie with fake ghosts?” he laughed as the woman in the movie started to scream. 

“The problem is that- oh damn it!” he hold the pillow before his face and closed his eyes. “You look serial killer movies all the time but can't watch something with people being possessed fo ghosts?” “Those movies are shit and I hate them, the next time we will watch something action like!” Iwabee said and hid once more behind the pillow. Denki started to laugh once more and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It's so cute you are scared of movies!” 

He rolled his eyes and glanced over. “I´m not scared!” he mumbled and fought the urge to press his ears shut. “It's okay, everyone is scared of something!” Denki tried but Iwabee ignored him. There was silence once more in where the older Shinobi hid behind the cushion and the smaller laughed as people got stabbed by the possessed woman. When the movie ended Denki pulled it back where it belonged and looked over to see that Iwabee was still hidden. 

“The movie is over!” he said and Iwabee growled. Whenever he poked the other e growled louder and louder which made Denki laugh. “You are an idiot!” he smiled as Iwabee gave up and came out from his hiding. “Sometimes I hate you Kaminarimon!” he mumbled and stood up to get something to drink. “No you don't!” Denki called after him and he agreed. “No I don't!” 

A few days later…

He stifled a yawn as they watched Iwabee´s turn in movie night. It was a Detective movie playing in the last century. “It's quite obvious who the murder is!” Denki said and Iwabee rolled his eyes. “So what, I like that movie!” he turned over to him and smirked. “And I had to watch that stupid horror movie, suffer too!” Denki placed a pillow behind his head and glanced over to Iwabee who watched it concentrated. 

“You know I know who killed those men!” Denki said in hope he would turn it off faster. “Can you stop complaining?” Iwabee wondered as Denki apologized. “I am sorry, I won't say anything!” he said as they watched the movie in silence. 

When it ended Denki looked over to Iwabee who smiled. “Come on it was not that bad, wasn't it?” the older asked. “Well no it wasn't!” “At least it was better than the stupid horror movie we watched the last time!” Denki negated. “Wrong, horror movies are still better!”


End file.
